battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Puffball/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Puffball and the other characters. Puffball started off being kind and useful to most of the contestants, only acting rude when she felt annoyed or when someone else says something about her that she doesn't like. In BFB, she is slightly ruder and sometimes performs selfish acts at the expense of other characters. She does however, care for her teammates and acts as a team player. Bell In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bell said that no one can get their basket just after Foldy is gone. This makes Puffball angry and Bell screams when she turns around. In "The Four is Lava", Puffball uses Bell's string and body to catch one of Spongy's cannonballs and swing one back at him to destroy his ship. Blocky Puffball was mad when Blocky figured out that she was the impostor in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". In "The Four is Lava", Puffball furiously struggles to shake Blocky off of her. When he pushes off Foldy for the second time, she becomes angrier and manages to get him to let go by flying quickly and stopping instantly. Status: Enemies Book In "Get Digging", Puffball is concerned when Book is knocked off of her by Gelatin, but doesn't bother to save her and the others. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" and "Get in the Van", Puffball asks Book to spin the wheel for her since she doesn't have arms. Status: Minor friends Bubble In "Questions Answered", Puffball switches iance's buzzer with the fake one Stapy made just as Bubble was about to answer the final question. Eraser They have yet to interact but are assumed to be friends since they are on the same team. Status: Friends Firey In "Get Digging", Firey said that no one on their team can fly, which makes Puffball angry, he ends up setting her on fire on accident when he turns around. Firey is one of the characters that Puffball kills by shrinking herself in "The Long-lost Yoyle City". Status: Very minor enemies Firey Jr. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", she along with Lightning held a banner saying "10,000" above him. Firey Jr. asks if they're all mocking him. Firey Speaker Box In "Get in the Van", Firey Speaker Box forces Puffball to choose a contestant to lose their limbs. He later tells her that every time her team has been up for voting, she's won the prize. Hearing this would cause Puffball to betray her team in BFDIA 5e. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Puffball screams when he appears out of no where. Foldy In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she yells at Four, along with the rest of her team because she wants Foldy back. In "The Four is Lava", Puffball tells Foldy to move off of Bell so that she could use Bell's body to stop Spongy's ship. After Spongy's ship is destroyed, Puffball carries Foldy to Four. When Blocky suddenly knocks Foldy off, they work together to get Blocky to fall off. After Puffball gets Blocky to let go, she catches Foldy before she falls in the lava and they go to Four with Bell. Status: Friends Four In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Puffball yells at Four to bring Foldy back. In "Fortunate Ben", Four disables Puffball with tape and she remains this way until "Questions Answered" In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Four threatens to eliminate any flying contestants who try to compete in the challenge, Puffball included. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Puffball asks Four why X is still hurtling toward the center of the earth when his emeralds were barely underground or inside Four's eyeball. Fries Status: Friends Gelatin In "Get Digging", Puffball takes Gelatin and Needle to Yoyleland and back when Leafy starts to through knives at them. In "It's a Monster", Puffball recovers Gelatin so he can freeze the W.O.A.H Bunchers. She says "Yes, good work!" when the job is done. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Puffball tells Gelatin and Golf Ball to stop complaining about her flying over Davidland. Gelatin is one of the people Puffball kills by shrinking herself when she decides she'd rather lose the contest and win another prize at elimination. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Puffball can be seen helping Gelatin with his stack of forks. Status: Friends Screenshot_2018-09-27_at_11.59.14_AM.png Screenshot_2018-09-27_at_12.02.24_PM.png Golf Ball In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Puffball is annoyed when Golf Ball says that she should've gotten the most likes. In "Get in the Van", Puffball agrees to never switch teams, and Golf Ball is proud, and accidentally called her Puffy, making Puffball frown. Later, Puffball is concerned when Golf Ball is knocked off of her by Gelatin, she doesn't bother to save her and the others however until Fries tells her to. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Puffball tells Golf Ball and Gelatin to stop complaining about her flying over Davidland. Golf Ball is one of the characters that Puffball kills by shrinking herself when she decides she'd rather lose the contest and win another prize at elimination. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Puffball, disguised as Basketball tells Golf Ball that she's the team leader and is permitted to help investigate the other characters. Grassy In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Puffball in Basketball's body calls Grassy "basic" when he slows down Golf Ball's investigation. Because Basketball and Grassy are friends, and thus the former would not insult the latter in such a manner, Blocky deduces that Basketball is the impostor. Status: Enemies Ice Cube In "Get Digging", Puffball is concerned when Ice Cube is knocked off of her by Gelatin, but doesn't bother to save her and the others. Leafy Puffball takes Needle and Gelatin out of Yoyleland when Leafy starts to throw knives at them. Status: Neutral considering this happened years ago. Lightning In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", she is seen along with the rest of the fliers nodding nervously at Four's warning. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", she lifts up the "10,000" banner with Lightning. Marker In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Marker asks Puffball if she wants to play Toss The Dirt. She reluctantly agrees, but can't play as Fries has Puffball spin their team swing. Status: Friends Match Puffball might be enemies with Match as she's the reason they got caught cheating in "Questions Answered". Status: Enemies Needle In "Get Digging", Puffball takes Needle and Gelatin to Yoyleland and back when Leafy starts to through knives at them. In "It's a Monster", Puffball angrily tells Needle to let her go after she's recovered. She then gets Needle frozen when she recovers Gelatin. Status: Minor enemies Nickel In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", she tells Nickel that she hopes that the rescue team finds Dream Island. Later when she asks what they should name their island, she smiles at Nickel as he answers. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Puffball spits up some cake she already ate when Nickel tells her to save some from him. Status: Friends Screenshot_2018-09-27_at_11.56.22_AM.png Screenshot_2018-09-27_at_12.03.41_PM.png Pen In "Four Goes Too Far", Puffball and the rest of her team avoid looking at a twinkle infected Pen. Pencil In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Puffball tells Pencil not to call her Puffy and says she won't slap her cause she's nice. Pencil points out it's actually because she has no arms, Puffball responds with "Whatever". Status: Enemies Pin In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", she chants for Pin to switch to the other team. In "Get Digging", she backs away when Pin asks if anyone wants to switch to her team. In "Get in the Van", Puffball flies up slightly when Pin throws a knife that misses Leafy, even though she wouldn't have gotten hit if she stayed put. Puffball is angered when she learns that Pin killed her speaker box. Later she reluctantly chooses to remove Pin's limbs when she's given no choice. Status: Enemies Puffball Speaker Box Puffball is shown to really like her speaker box and was angry when Pin killed it in "Get in the Van". Status: Friends Rocky In "Get in the Van", Puffball is concerned when Rocky is knocked off of her by Gelatin, she doesn't bother to save him and the others however until Fries tells her to. Rocky is one of the characters that Puffball kills by shrinking herself in "The Long-lost Yoyle City". Ruby In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Puffball didn't like Ruby's idea of naming their island "poopy mayonnaise". Spongy In "Get Digging", Puffball is concerned when Book, Spongy, and Ice Cube are knocked off of her by Gelatin, but doesn't bother to save him and the others. In "The Four is Lava", the two can be seen racing each other back to earth from space. Once they've reached the earth's atmosphere, Puffball dodges multiple cannonballs shot at her by Spongy. She ends up being able to stop him using Bell to catch and swing a cannonball back at Spongy's private jet, making it unable to shoot or fly. Status: Enemies Stapy In "Questions Answered", Puffball helps him cheat during the challenge. In "This Episode is About Basketball", Stapy asks Puffball if she can make sure that Foldy and Bell get their cakes, she says that she can but eats them as soon as Stapy leaves. Status: Friends Tennis Ball In "Get in the Van", Puffball is concerned when Tennis Ball is knocked off of her by Gelatin, she doesn't bother to save him and the others however until Fries tells her to. Tennis Ball is one of the characters that Puffball killed by shrinking herself in "The Long-lost Yoyle City". Yellow Face In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Yellow Face tells Puffball to get the basket, so she does. Status: Friends X In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Puffball says she's okay with X using a regular cake for their Cake at Stake. Teams W.O.A.H Bunch In "Get Digging", numerous clones of Puffball laugh at the W.O.A.H. Bunch as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. In "It's a Monster", Puffball has Gelatin freeze the entire team. Team No Name In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Puffball betrays and kills her teammates when she decides that she'd rather win another prize than win. Category:Relationships